


a version of nighttime

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There are so many obstacles that could come between Remus and Sirius. But, slowly, they will start to give in to each other...





	a version of nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. An idea I had, to do a blackout poem from my HarryPadma freeverse, "[light reading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12743958)," but I had to cut out what was "blacked out" because of the site's formatting restrictions. *sigh* Except this is a Remus/Sirius FV :] Read, review, and enjoy!

"i like

an innocent

moonlight

in the world

…

"me, too"

* * *

the night is

from above

light won't

calm the dark

they both

wait for night to fall

* * *

—the sound of

looking for something good,

a cure for stress

looking for something good,

a cure for being

turned

* * *

they reach at once

"i want that"

a smile brightens his brooding face

brows arch

relent

be the one here, after all

* * *

his friend

likes to escape sometimes

for

the wrong

he wonders about himself, too

…clever…

…angry…

… _dark_ …

"no, not dark"

hope

* * *

one thing

of old

but nevertheless

one thing

he wishes the outside world

is simpler

* * *

eyes wander

pretty

and he hurts

a twinge

a stab

lost beat of heart

oh.

so this is like

* * *

and

one into another

and he's right

but always believe

someone like him, someone who

would like to be

the hero

believes he's got a right

* * *

he feels it

a little

he'd like to smile more

laugh more

debate more

in his face

he's a lot more than he realizes

ah, yes…he is…

a flame

his favorite

* * *

though his eyes drift elsewhere

he doesn't give up hope

he feels for him when

he relies on chance once more,

a chance

* * *

"i like night"

he tells

nods and pauses and can't focus

sits and sighs and can't bear it

to have been so dumb and blind for so long

words catch

feelings

emotions

thoughts

…

"me, too"

* * *

they think it answers

another quest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a classmate who was surprised to learn I wrote so many freeverses, and I was equally surprised she did blackout poems, which I liked but hadn't before done myself. Until now. Though, again, it seems strange because FFN's formatting doesn't allow for actual blacked-out words. Anyway, the subtle Remus and Sirius… Ahh. -w- Angsty romance for them is sooo good.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;}
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. I really was inspired a lot by black-out poems for this… Though I'm tempted to make screenshots of the blacked-out version to post to AO3 and to tumblr, I think I'll leave it as-is, unless anyone's curious. :)


End file.
